Quattro: The Ascension of the Icy Maiden
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: The Beginning of the AKB0048 Saga - Many know Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, the very female warrior who destroyed the entire DES Army in AKB0048 single-handedly. But there was a time before Chris became the Icy Maiden. A time when grief and guilt will consume her. A time when she will no longer be bound by her emotions. This is the tale of Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia in an OC universe.
1. The Fuschias

_**I owned nothing from Namco Bandai, idolmaster, EA, Need for Speed. But I owned my OC Chris Fuschia!**_

_**Author's note: The Berlin Wall Fall will be the only historical accurate one. Since it's an AU, it will have different event unlike our world. EG: No Iraq War, no 911, no racist civil that happened over the years. And countries gearing towards racial harmony, economy getting better without silly wars. Plus, countries will be changed with the exception of Germany. Like Japan will be named Nikon. Technology wil also be more advanced compared to our world. For example, dimensional travel is possible. People are more open to supernatural forces as a result. Many dimensional world will also have diplomatic relation with the main AU.)**_

_**(UPDATE: I have made several updates, like correcting grammatical errors)**_

_**Chapter 1: The Fuschias**_

_**October 3rd 1990. The day the Berlin Wall was destroyed.**_

"_It is definitely a great day for the folks of both sides of Germany. Both East and West Germany are finally reunited forty-five years since the start of the Cold War, and Berlin Wall's destruction signifies the end of communism and Germany's reunion, truly this is a great occasion! Everyone here at West Germany are brimming with excitement as they picked up whatever they can to destroy the wall!"_

The Fuschias were in the living room watching Berlin Wall's destruction on TV, rejoicing that both West and East Germany were finally reuniting.

Ria Fuschia, the grandmother of the 4th generation of the Fuschia family, sobbed happily, with her husband embracing her warmly.

Some of the female members of the Fuschias were speechless, jaws dropped as they received the surprisingly ecstatic news.

Undoubtedly, some male members of the Fuschias toasted their glass of quality German Beer, celebrating the joyous occasion.

"A toast, to our reunion!"

"After so many years...I can finally see my beloved Raina back!"

"I was thinking we can't even pull through the Cold War...this is so surreal!"

"Mother, this is great! People are finally returning to their family after years of painful separation. Thinking about that just wants to make me cry; it's hard on them," said a brown hair girl, who had cyan-blue eyes, small nose and lips, and two ponytails.

The family looked at Chris and chuckled happily, some even shed tears of joy.

Chris was one of the Fuschias' precious daughters, in that she had been a prodigy in technological and automotive engineering since the age of four and a half. Interested in how technology worked, she was one of the very few female who were so deep into the wonders of cars, how they work, and the parts that made up a car.

At that time of age where women were only interested at playing hop-scotch, drawing, playing 'House' or even chatting with their friends, Chris would always be either dismantling parts of a mechanical gadget like a watch, a computer, or even a heater to analyse how things worked.

Her curiosity grew so much, that by the age of five, she was into the mechanical components of an _automobile._

Able to draw complex parts of what made a car at such a young age stunned many people around her, and at the age of five she created **_Quattro._**

"Our daughter certainly cares for our other part of the family in East Germany in spite of the troubles we have gone through!"

"Certainly, Chris…Casey, Zerta, Aunt Lasser and others from the other side will miss us; It's wonderful!" Chris's mom sobbed happily.

"How many 'Greats' we have again? It's not often that people get to have such a HUGE family sitting by the couch, enjoying the happiness of a full reunion!" Chris's grandfather wondered.

"Why don't we let Chris figure the number of 'Greats' we have in our tree, eh? It's so nice to see her deep in thought! Remember when she's thinking deeply about inventing a new drive train that will revolutionize the motor world? She's **_SO_ _CUTE!"_** one of Chris's nieces squealed.

"Ehhhhh...Four? Four, right?" Chris wondered cutely, placing one of her fingers over her mouth while tilting her head over to her left.

"She's right! How're you able to figure it out so quickly?" one of Chris's uncles wondered.

"Eh? Isn't that great-great-great grandfather? One grandfather is a generation, and for each great, that's one generation more, so isn't three 'greats' four generations?" Chris explained calmly.

"Chris certainly knows her way around the family, I'm so touched that she's able to remember our 'greats' so well!" Chris's grandfather smiled.

"Hey, Chris! Do you know the exact date when you invented the drive train that made everyone called you by the nickname, 'Quattro'?" one of Chris's niece, Solaris, asked.

"Eh...10th January 1988? The system that I have created that took automotive racing by storm?" Chris wondered.

"At such a young age of five, the doctors themselves couldn't even believe it! Your inventions make so much impact, that they have to ban that invention of yours in rally racing! Yeah, we showed'em! The power of _**ze Germans**!"_ Garcia, one of Chris's aunts, grinned.

"Hey, count ourselves lucky that Chris is still able to use her inventions in benefiting everyday automobiles!" Garcia's husband replied, laughing.

Everyone laughed heartily, clearly enjoying the family talk that Chris had inevitably struck up.

* * *

**_Night._**

"Mom?" Chris called out.

Chris's mother was just about to go to sleep after telling her daughter a bedtime story.

"Yes, my dear...Are you still excited about the upcoming reunion?" Chris's mother smiled gently.

"Yeah...mum. After eight years, I can finally see our cousins from the other side. It's so surreal...I thought this Cold War, this Berlin Wall nightmare, it's never going to end. What with all this thing about closing into a Third World-War with the Cuban Missile Crisis, and the terrible living conditions near the end of communism in countries that are governed by the Soviet union. Some even did not get to reunite with their family after the wall's collapse. I am scared, mom...scared that our cousin from the other side, they might..." Chris shook her head, trying to hold her tears.

Chris's mother slowly embraced the little girl.

"Believe me you, my dear Chris. Nothing is certain until we find out, but don't let your faith be shifted by this one doubt. I'm sure that your heartfelt thoughts of wanting them to be alive will be heard by our cousins over at East Germany. They will take it to heart, and that love which you showered upon them will be their reason to strive on till our reunion day. Knowing that they meant so much to you will be their number one reason they will persevere till the end." She smiled.

"Mother..." Chris smiled, tears of happiness brimming on her eyes.

"My daughter. My wonderful daughter. It's a short eight years, but since you were born, you have given us joy like never before. Joy that even spreads to the oldest generation of them all. Be proud of who you are, Chris. We are proud of you!" Chris's mother smiled gently.

Both Chris and her mother stared lovingly into each other's eyes, and Chris returned her mother's heartfelt embrace.

"I love you, Mom. And everyone in our family."

"I know, Chris. Blessed is your filial heart."

_**4th October 1990. The Wall of Berlin.**_

The Fuschia Family of West Germany assembled at the Berlin Wall, waiting for the first signs of their cousins from the East side of Germany to appear.

"There they are!" one of the nephews shot out.

True to her words, it was.

"MOM, DAD!"

"CASEY, ZERTA!"

The family members of both sides ran to each other past the big hole of the destroyed Berlin Wall; the family tree was finally back in one full family.

"CHRIS, OUR DEAR CHRIS!" The cousins at East Germany proceeded to embrace the cute princess-like girl.

"I miss all of you, every one of you! Please don't ever leave us ever again!" Chris cried heavily, her emotions well felt throughout the plains of the Berlin Wall.

"We promise, Chris, we promise!" One of Chris's East Germany nieces embraced Chris, tears of happiness flowing across her cheeks.

* * *

"Whaaa, Chris is lovable! She's so damn cute!" one of Chris's aunts, formerly residing east Berlin, squealed in excitement as she hold Chris close.

"Kaa kaa! Kaa kaa!" Chris cutely responded.

"Is it really? The Quattro system? At the age of five? Unbelievable!" one of Chris's uncle that formerly resided in East Berlin gasped.

"I wouldn't have done it without my parents and cousins too, ehheheheh..." Chris shyly responded.

"Awww...don't be shy, Chris! You contributed towards majority of Quattro's creation! You don't earn that nickname 'Quattro' for nothing!" Chris's great-grandfather smiled gently.

"It's so wonderful to have everyone reunite as one big family! We got ourselves a cute niece too! Things are looking up!" one of Chris's great-aunt grinned.

Chris thought that this promise would go on forever. Not anymore...

In 15th October 1990…an epidemic broke out unexpectedly.

_**The E-Coli Outbreak.**_


	2. The Fall

_**Chapter 2: The fall**_

_**15th October 1990 – Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia's birthday.**_

Quickened footsteps of anxiety could be heard throughout the corridor…

Sounds of 'No!' were heard throughout the walls of the Fuschia's mansion, filled with grief, and denial.

Beads of cold sweat could be seen dripping from her snowy white skin, her teeth gritted as tears of anguish flowed from her eyes.

**_Few minutes earlier, Fuschias' Rosengarten - Teatime._**

"_My Lady Chris…I bring you devastating news. We do not know what to say, My Lady…On this occasion, your birthday…" one of the servants nearly cried as she approached the girl._

"_Is it something to do with my family?" Chris replied. She had observed the family ever since the reunion at the Berlin Wall. Their condition has not been the best since. For the first few days after the reunion, they seemed rather weakened. Chris assumed that her family and relatives might have been so excited about catching up with the times, that they ended up tiring themselves. __However, she began to see that their condition had taken a downturn._

_Chris became worried. She had since sent for the best physicians to prescribe the best medicine for them to combat the symptoms of their illness – cold, muscle ache, flu, and the lot._

_She also stayed by her parent's side, occasionally moving from room to room to take care of them, checking on their condition to make sure they were fine. She even helped the workers in Audi's financial department, who heard about the Fuschia's illness, in settling the accounts. It was usually her parents that settled this._

_Chris was also infected by the E-Coli bacterium, but she was well within two days. Doctors were wondering what had caused Chris to successfully counter the bacterium. That was, until they found out that Chris's room was covered in frosty ice on the windows and icicles upon the ceilings. _

_Hours of research after the icy discovery, the doctors concluded that the E-Coli had awakened Chris's dormant power - cryokinesis._

_"Chris's cryokinesis is able to decrease her body to sub-zero temperature when contracting the , effectively rendering the bacterium useless. We concluded that she was able to control her new-found powers with practice."_

_Chris's personal servant, who was accompanying Chris at the Rosengarten for teatime, moved away to allow the physicians specially assigned to the Fuschia's family to approach Chris._

"_My Lady…this is unexpected. We recently found out that a bacterium had infected the Fuschias. This bacterium, E-Coli, is far stronger than we have anticipated; your family might have caught it due to the polluted atmosphere at the Berlin Wall twelve days ago." The doctors shook their heads._

"_What do you mean…" Chris's tone fell into a soft, deathly tone, trembling._

"_We…we have done our best."_

_Chris's cup fell to the floor. A chilling silence screamed through the backyard as she shook her head._

"_No….No, you are lying, right, doctor? You're mistaken, right? Please, tell me that you're wrong! My family, they can't! THEY CAN'T!" Chris cried._

_"My Lady! Please calm down!" her personal servant __worryingly pleaded._

"_There is nothing we can do, My Lady, the epidemic outbreak arrived far sooner than we have expected, and we didn't even know its formidable power despite knowing its identity. We're really sorry…" the doctor shook his head, clearly feeling regret for the family._

_Chris could feel the world crashing down upon her, as if it was about to fall apart completely on her feet. Cold sweat broke out in her. She could even feel her heart stabbed by a razor-sharp knife. The whole family reunited and within a few months, it was torn apart by an epidemic. It shook Chris in to the very core as she tried to absorb what was left of the devastating news about her soon-to-be-dead family._

_Chris kept screaming "NO!" as she ran to the hall where her dying family was. Her tears flowing with anguish, refusing to believe what she had either heard, or what she was about to experience._

_**Family Hall**_

"MOM! DAD! EVERYONE!" Chris cried in anguish as she saw that what the doctor had told her was true all along…

The entire Fuschia family could be seen on the stretchers.

"Please tell me this isn't true, mum! All of you must hang in there! After all we have done and persevere to make sure that we are back together as one whole family, this has to happen? Tell me you're all alive, please!" Chris cried, tears of sorrow flowing down upon her delicate cheeks.

Chris's mother gently shook her head.

"It's no use….Chris, our dear girl. You have done the best you can to take care of us in our last days of our lives. We're not lying…the doctors are right about our conditions. We have not much time left in this world." She smiled sadly.

"All this time, since you were born, you have been a gem to us; a spark of delight during the times when our family has been apart..." Chris's father spoke.

"Chris…my dear niece, we love you and the efforts that you took to take care of us all these years. The way you brought us happiness even during our darkest days, and the contributions you bought to the automotive world warmed our heart greatly. Don't ever feel sorry for yourself, Chris. You are not at fault, never to blame for today." Chris's aunt smiled weakly.

"Remember, Chris. We will always be indebted to the joy and happiness you gave us over the eight years. Your filial heart and respectful personality shall be the reason we can leave this world peacefully. We have a wonderful daughter to carry on the legacy of the Fuschias..." Chris's mother smiled gently, tears flowing down her face.

Chris held out her delicate, trembling little hands as she received a small necklace from her mother; a necklace with the entire family members of the Fuschias Bloodline, all thirty of them. It represented the family reunion taken the very day after the reuniting event at the Berlin Wall.

Chris, however, grabbed her mother's hands and held it close to her face, "Please...we can do something about this, don't close your eyes! I beg you!"

The other twenty-eight members of the Fuschias beckoned Chris to hold their hands as she went by their bed, one by one. The warmth of their hands that she felt slowly became colder and colder as their life slowly slipped away.

"Thank you, Chris...you have been a filial daughter to us Fuschias..." Chris's mother weakly smiled as her voice breath soon faded away.

So did other Fuschia members slowly breathing their last after thanking Chris one by one with her shaking her head in disbelief, speechless, her voice paralyzed by denial.

Chris tried to hold in the tears, refusing to believe anything that happened; her head was in a whirl, unable to comprehend the grief that was consuming her.

She could felt herself hyperventilating. Before long, she fainted due to the overwhelming shock that dragged her down.

When she woke up, noticing that all this was not a fake; that she would not be able to bring the entire family back alive, she broke down in anguish, allowing the sorrow she had refused to let in initially to consume her. She cried so much, that she collapsed in exhaustion.

Within a matter of twelve days since the Fuschia's reunion, Chris was reduced to nothing more than just an emotional wreck.

Her eyes zoned out. She even refused to eat. She just huddled in her bed, refusing to move, or even talk to anyone. She just stared at the cold, empty space, knowing that she's alone…

Forever alone, with no one to love, no one to talk to, or even no one to share the joys and wonders of life.


	3. Inside the Fire?

_**Chapter 3: Inside the Fire?**_

According to the tradition in the Fuschia family, a family member could only be buried when the rest unanimously accepted that the person had moved on.

Not for Chris, who was the only remaining Fuschia in the entire family of four generations. The scientists of the Fuschia mansion placed the Fuschia's bodies in an ice morgue, to preserve it until the time should Chris accept the truth.

Suffering from catatonia for a short period, Chris refused to believe that her entire family died. Her condition transitioned into a mental breakdown for ten years.

Doctors that Chris's personal servant, Alito, sought described her case as 'the most severe mental breakdown they had ever seen.' Constantly teetering between the edge of madness and sanity, Chris became completely oblivious to her surroundings; completely detached from the world.

Not even the psychiatrists that the servants of the Fuschias' Mansion requested could help Chris's mental instability. Chris would simply not co-operate with them. She either responded with rage, or with constant rebuttal that the Fuschias were still alive. At worst Chris even responded by attempting to attack the psychiatrists, biting them often to the point of bleeding.

Medications did not even help either. Her mental breakdown constantly placed her body, which possessed cryokinetic powers, in sub-zero temperatures which rendered medicines ineffective.

Several of the Fuschias' servants suggested placing Chris into a mental institution to properly cure her, but Alito refused. She believed that no amount of synthetic medications could cure the emotional scars that resided within Chris.

News of the Fuschia's death except for Chris leaked out three years after the incident. Soon, like a wildfire, many people gradually confirmed that the rumors were true, because there had been no signs of any Fuschias.

To make things worse, the media printed Chris in a pretty bad spotlight; accused of being a witch. Being the only sole survivor of the Fuschias, she was the target of many sniding remarks.

_One of the days when Chris was walking by the walkway by the streets while returning from school._

"_Look at this girl, her whole family tree loved towards her and yet this is the way that she returned their kindness, disgusting!"_

"_She's a jinx!"_

"A jinx_ that brought her whole family into oblivion, into their untimely death, and she watches helplessly? She's a heartless person!"_

"_Better watch out for her!"_

"_Burn her! Burn her down before she troubles us any further!"_

_Chris's eyes blackened as she could feel a sharp knife stabbing through her heart, her slow walking became infrequent as she stumbled across the sidewalks._

_Back at home, Alito was anticipating her Lady in returning back from school, and her eyes widened in shock when she saw an approaching familiar figure stumbling by._

_"My Lady! What happened to you?"_

_Chris silently shook her head as she looked down and returned back to her room._

_She sat upon the bed, looking catatonically at a picture of the Fuschia's family portrait, tears started flowing from her eyes as she silently cried herself to sleep.  
_

In school, Chris was not spared either. She had been the target for many ostracizing remarks by students and teachers, accused of being a sadistic bastard who did not care for her family. She did not have any friends in the school at all, not even one. Everyone she met gave her a menacing or wary look. She knew they were all whispering behind her back, too.

Nobody was interested in being friends with her.

"_This girl is certainly a terrible person!"_

"_Can you smell it, the stench of death when someone is around her?"_

"_Don't look into her eyes! It's a curse you do not want to venture!"_

"_Let's move away from her, she thinks that her pitiful state will make us pity her …"_

"_She can?"_

"_Like, duh! If she could cause her whole family tree to die and not her own, I don't see why this is impossible!"_

The horrid remarks did not go well with Chris's condition. She constantly skipped classes because of the many taunts and sniding remarks that the students called upon her.

Alito, realizing that the school that Chris had enrolled upon had gone too far, stormed into the school principal's room.

_School Principal's Room_

_"Mrs Moore, I'm very disappointed that the discipline community in the school isn't taking any action or even applying any efforts regarding Chris's psychological well-being! You know clearly that my Lady's mental stability is on thin ice thanks to the stigma that was hurled upon her!"_

_"Look, miss, we have tried our best in helping Chris adapt to the harsh school's environment by placing those slandering students in detention or even calling their parents to discuss their slandering behavior, but all of this is pulling down our school's prestige!" Mrs Moore shook her head.  
_

_"May I ask, in what way is this pulling down your school's prestige?" Alito frowned._

_Mrs Moore tugged at her dresses's collars, sweat broke from her forehead and her breath quicken with anxiousness as she struggled to spill out the truth._

_"The thing is, Chris's participation had caused many students from this school to pull out! Our school has a name to uphold, and the amount of students dropping out of here at an alarming rate is detrimental to its reputation!" Mrs Moore shot back._

_"So...you're willing to uphold the glory and prestige of your school, but not the well-being of the students in here, regardless of their mental state and conditions." Alito took a deep breath, looked left and right as her breath quickened, clenched her fists, and slammed it into Mrs Moore's desk._

_"Okay...since you're so anal about your school's reputation, rather than dispersing the rumors of Chris's stigma around her and caring for her well-being...Than up yours, Mrs Moore! Up yours! I rather have my Lady enrolled in a school where they value their core values and well-being of their students, rather than enrolling her in a school where they value their so-called prestige and reputation!" Alito screamed._

_"What rights do you, a mere servant to the jinx of our school's reputation and prestige, have against me?" Mrs Moore snapped._

_"Rights? Right, I will tell you what rights I have. The rights to pull her out off this 'prestigious' school! I would not want my Lady to be brought up in a cruel environment where reputation and success presides over the well-being of students! Once again, up yours, Mrs Moore! UP YOURS!"_

_Alito stormed out of the door and slammed the door, crying silently._

Alito did keep her word; she pulled Chris out of the 'prestigious' school that the latter was in. Alito thought that Chris's prodigal intelligence would help home-schooling well.

Things were looking up as well. The socialites who were truly close to the Fuschias told the media the truth, and have the slanderous people arrested for tarnishing Chris's innocent record.

"My Lady, my Lady, great news! The socialites that were associated to you have taken the effort to dispel the stigma that have surrounded you for years! Everyone is gradually looking at you at a new light, that is great!" Alito reported in excitement.

However, Chris still sat upon her bed. Her pupil shrunk as she continuously scribbled gibberish on her notebook.

Alito lowered her head, her eyes gazing sadly upon Chris, realizing that the stigma that had surrounded her Lady might have started to take its toll upon her mental stability.

However, as most people said, a person has her own limits as to when he or she will crack. By the time of withdrawal, Chris was already at breaking point…

People slowly began to open up to Chris, but the damage had been done.

* * *

_**16**__**th**__** January 2000 - Fuschia Household**_

Chris, now eighteen, stared long and hard at the window at her room on the top floor.

"Mom…dad…why? Why do you have to leave me in this miserable state? Why can't you take me with you?" Chris softly spoke, heavily imbued in grief.

Chris held up her right hand in the air, seeing the family tree necklace that her mother gave her ten years ago.

"Why do you have to make me go through all this pain? Ostracized at school, humiliated by my classmates, and everywhere I go…there will be people pinning the blame upon me…" Chris mumbled.

"You know what? They might be right…Heh…If I were to use my intelligence to think of a cure back then, I would have saved every one of you, right?" she laughed in a sadistic manner.

"It's my fault…my fault for causing you all to die…that's why I felt this pain, right? I deserve it, like what other people said, right? Hahahaha…" Chris continued.

Chris found herself attempting to crawl out of her window.

"I can't take the pain of leaving you all any longer, mom and dad, and everyone who loved me. It's just way too much…how I wish I could end this now…Simple, isn't it? Just drop off from the window I am on, and *SPLAT!* I will be in heaven, right?" Chris's mental instability rose by the minute, unable to comprehend truth from illusion.

Inching further to the edge of the window, she thought she could see apparitions of her mother.

"Mom, is that you? Can you please take me with you? Please?" Chris smiled gently.

At the same time Alito went into the room with Chris's new set of clothes. She witnessed Chris attempting to crawl out of the window.

The next few seconds were instinctive reaction; Alito dropped the clothes, anxiously ran towards Chris, and grabbed her arms just as she was about to fall.

"My Lady, please get a hold of yourself, MY LADY!" Alito screamed in anguish, hurtful to see her kind mistress reduced to such an emotional wreck over the ten years.

Chris, upon hearing Alito's plea, snapped back to reality and saw herself staring at the ground several levels below. She freaked out instantly, a recurring chill crept through her spine. However, she tripped over a small bump on the window and nearly fell out of the window.

Chris would have died, if not for Alito's quick reaction to grab her in time, and used every ounce of strength to pull her back to safety.

"


	4. The Last Will

_**Chapter 4: The Last Will**_

_**Evening 6.30 PM.**_

"M...My Lady, are you alright? May I come in now?" Alito gently knocked on the door, only to notice that the door was slightly ajar.

Alito nearly panicked, she thought that Chris had gone to do some unthinkable act that would result in the end of her life. She peeked at Chris through the door. Fortunately, Chris was on her bed, looking straight ahead.

Alito slowly walked over to Chris's bed.

"My Lady, I shall be quick with what I have to say." Alito placed a letter on the small table beside Chris's bed.

"Your family and relatives had left you this will, the day before they passed away. The lawyer who holds the will stated to only give you this when you are old enough, probably eighteen, because your parents said you will be mature enough to read the contents," She continued.

"What does it say…?" Chris spoke.

"I dare not look at the content, my Lady, for this is no business of mine to interfere with personal affairs. The will clearly stated, _**'To be seen by our dearest daughter – Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia'**_" Alito shook her head.

Silence…

"If there isn't anything, my Lady, I shall take my leave." Alito bowed.

"No, don't leave yet," .

Alito stopped on her tracks. "Huh?"

"Alito…you have been the closest to me outside of the Fuschias. Always loyal to me, and always tending to my needs, even when I didn't ask for much. You always take pride in your work, like when you are in charge of cleaning my room; you do it with utmost efficiency. Or even the times where you played with me when my parents were away at work. You were always there for me. You even pulled me out of school when the bullying got too much. You even saved my life as I snapped back from my delusion. Thank you." Chris spoke calmly.

Alito smiled and blushed. "I wish only to serve my Lady until the day that I die. No questions asked."

"Alito, would you please read the contents of the last will for me?" Chris replied calmly, seemingly satisfied with Alito's answer.

Alito gasped.

"Alito, the will stated that it's for me, so I have the rights to choose to either share it, or not. You are my closest friend outside of the Fuschias, and the most loyal of them all. Thus, you shall have the privilege of reading the will aloud, while I will listen to the contents of the letter. What we heard today, shall not go beyond this room, okay?" Chris spoke.

"Yes, my Lady. I thank you for giving me the privilege." Alito smiled.

Alito slowly opened up the letter, and took a deep breath.

"_**To our beloved daughter Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia,**_

_** How are you? I am sure that now, you must have blamed yourself for the near-extinction of the Fuschia family. This will was written at the last-minute before we decided to let you know about our incurable condition.**_

_** I'm worried that the media will be harsh towards you. They are known to twist the facts and exaggerate them to a point where they will accuse you of being a jinx of the entire Fuschias. Shocked about why I'm able to predict what might happened? Because as your mother, I will always know the worries and fears of yours. Mom's the word, right?**_

_**The world may have been open and gearing towards racial harmony, but it is still a cruel world out there. What with terrorism, bombings, killings and supernatural forces or whatnot. Medias will always exaggerate things. Only you can prove to the masses that you are not a 'jinx' that detractors have put you down for.**_

_**Please, don't ever think that the death of us meant the end of you. If you loved us, prove to us that you can honor our promise, our dying wish to prove to the slandering giants that you're not what they accused you of being. Our wish for you is to prevent any families from being split apart by any external factors. Be it diseases, terrorism, raids from evil armies, supernatural beings, natural disasters, please stop those factors from tearing them apart. **_

_**As for Audi, we will be entrusting the entire industry onto you. Prove to the world that our passion for automobile engineering and technology still lives on inside our blood.**_

_**This letter may not mean much, but know this, Chris. We loved you, and we forever will. For the honor of the Fuschias, we believe in you. You made us happy, Chris. Thank you…**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your mother (Along with the thoughts of the entire relatives)**_

Chris looked down with a heavy heart; Alito wondered what she was thinking.

"You may leave, Alito." Chris spoke.

"But, my Lady…" Alito replied.

Chris waved her left hand weakly in the air, signifying that Alito was free to leave. The latter hesitated for a moment, and bowed as she got up to leave.

As she closed the door, Alito saw Chris staring at the family portrait right in front of her.

"My Lady…" Alito's eyes brimmed with tears as she closed the door, and cried silently by the corridor.

"_This is our daughter, Chris Fuschia. She will be under your care from then on when we have work. Do take care of her well and truly, okay?" Chris's mother smiled._

_Both Chris and Alito's eyes met, and Chris raised her right hand forward._

"_My name is Chris, nice to meet you!" she smiled._

_"A...Alito…Alito Gnade, h...hope we can get along together!" Alito blushed._

Alito had been a loyal servant towards Chris Fuschia throughout the five years she has been in the Fuschias mansion. Once a shy and timid girl, Alito forged an unbreakable friendship with Chris that exceeded beyond that of just 'Master and Servant'. Alito began to grow more in terms of confidence, and became a confidante to Chris.

"My Lady, I don't care if I have to follow you anywhere you go. You are my first and only friend that I ever have in my life. No one has ever be my friends because of my shyness, but you came into my life and took the initiative to become my best friend and master. I will serve you regardless of the trouble you will go through…until the day I die!" Alito frowned as her tears flowed from her eyes, clenching her fists in determination.


	5. The Frozen Will

_**Chapter 5: The Frozen Will**_

_**PS: Nikon serves as the AU version of Japan.**_

_**PS 2: 'quattro' doesn't have a capital 'Q' because that's what it is.**_

Chris sat on the bed, staring blankly at the wall.

"Mom…Dad…If only I could use my intelligence to find something to cure this bacterium of yours...Alas, I have failed both of you, and the relatives of the Fuschias." Chris looked at the necklace that her mother gave her ten years ago before her demise.

"No amount of atonement will rid me of the truth that I have betrayed the Fuschias. My heart will never be healed; I deserved punishment for this heinous act. I will carry out the Fuschias' last will, by any means necessary," Chris coldly vowed, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks as she held the necklace close to her chest.

Soon enough, the necklace emitted an icy aura as it let loose a chilling shot straight to Chris's chest. Her eyes widened with shock at the sudden shot, but as she felt that the only way to carry on the last will was to completely negate the pain inside her, Chris openly accepted it; fully allowing the aura to turn her grief-stricken heart into an icy cold prison...

_**9:00 PM**_

A few hours she read the last will, Chris arrived at the dining room, where Alito was waiting for her. Alito felt a rush of chilling aura rippling upon her spine as she saw Chris had changed.

Chris's skin was snowy, her hair icy blue, her eyes as blue as the ocean sea, and she exhaled freezing vapor with each breath she took.

"My Lady…" Alito greeted worryingly.

"Don't worry Alito…my heart has been wounded to a point of no redemption. However, I will not end my life…for I will uphold my parents' and relatives' final wish. Thank you for sharing the Last Will of my parents and relatives with me." Chris's surroundings became cold as she spoke firmly. Her eyes looked at Alito, gentle, yet piercing.

Alito perked up.

Chris might be cold but to Alito, she could feel the calm and collected determination that resides from the former's answer. That was just the reassurance that she needed.

_**11:00 PM - Fuschias' Rosengarten **_

Chris was strolling by the Rosengarten when she saw Alito kneeling in front of the plaque that has the inscription of the Fuschias' name.

"Alito…" Chris placed her right hand on her loyal servant's left shoulder.

"My Lady…" Alito sobbed.

"It's painful to accept the cold, hard truth, right?" Chris calmly replied.

Alito looked away, staring into the night sky as her cheeks became damp.

"Two years before I came to serve the Fuschias I lost my entire family in the Civil War in Germany. Your family have been like a second family to me. Even when my surname has no connection to your family whatsoever, your parents and relatives treat me kindly. To an extent that they allow me the honor of serving you, the beloved daughter of the Fuschias." Alito took a deep breath before continuing.

"Words can't describe how grateful I am to them. Since then, I vowed to loyally serve the Fuschias until the end, only to have them come to an abrupt halt..." Alito placed her hand close to her chest, trying to hold the fresh tears brimming on her eyes.

She then faced Chris, and kneeled down on one of her knees, placing her right fist over her left side of her chest.

"The best that I can do for the Fuschias now, is to serve you even after their deaths. That's the only way that I can repay them. So please, allow me to serve and share the burden with you to carry on the Fuschias' last will!" Alito declared firmly.

Chris could hear the sincere tone in Alito's statement, knowing that there was someone who had the same thought as her and willing to follow her regardless of her ill-fate.

Chris extended her right hand to Alito.

"You are the only person outside of the Fuschias whom I can trust, and thus deserve to read the last will. You have been with me all this years and never ever give up on me. I, Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, shall grant you your wish. Place me like a seal over your heart, like a seal on your arm!" Chris solemnly declared.

Alito's right hand met Chris's…

"I, Alito Gnade, servant of Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, pledge my loyalty towards you for all eternity!"

Alito's eyes glowed icy blue. The symbol of the greyhound could be seen on her left eye as the aura engulfed the both of them, signifying the completion of the Loyalty Ritual…


	6. Arisa's Kindergarten trouble!

_**Chapter 6: Arisa's Kindergarten trouble! **_

_**3**__**rd**__** June 2000, Summer Time. Nagano, Nikon**_

It was summer time, and Chris took the time during the summer holidays to travel to Nagano, Japan. She brought Alito along with her to complete the official opening of an Audi Factory in Nagano, and was now touring with the loyal servant for their summer holidays.

Chris was driving her newly-built Audi Nuvolari Quattro, one of the concept cars given life by her technological genius to signify Audi's aim to create luxury sedans.

"Arisa Mochida? So…she's your pen-pal from Nagano, isn't she?" Chris spoke in an icy cool manner.

"Yes, my Lady. She always volunteers at her neighborhood Kindergarten when she has the time, mostly during the summer holidays. She is always gentle and caring towards the children in the nurseries, playing with them and having a deep connection too." Alito explained calmly.

"I see…" Chris replied, nodding her head gently.

"I know it might be a bit too much of a request, but I would appreciate it if you can let me visit my pen-pal for once?" Alito hoped.

Reminded that part of the Fuschia's last will, was of reuniting people she came to know back to their friends, Chris agreed to Alito's request without hesitation.

"T…Thank you, my lady!" Alito said profusely.

Chris just nodded; her heart still cold and broken, with her only solaces being the Fuschia's last wish.

When Chris drove her sedan into the kindergarten that Alito mentioned, she saw several caretakers having fun by the playground. Some of them built sandcastles, some clearly having fun by the swings, or even the see-saws.

"_If only my relatives are alive back then…" _Chris held on to her small family-tree necklace tightly.

"Arisa, it's me! Your pen-pal Alito!" she shot out excitedly.

A teenage female with long, brown hair with a blue hair band and brown eyes panned her sight towards the Kindergarten's entrance and recognized Alito in the Audi Nuvolari Quattro. The female sported a pink apron with a green shirt and blue jeans – typical normal clothing for a kindergarten caretaker. She also held a furry rabbit puppet by her right hand.

"Alito, it is so nice to meet you here! What a coincidence!" Arisa shot out happily as they embraced each other.

"I asked my Lady here to bring me over to where you might do volunteer work at during the summer holidays. Here she is." Alito gently smiled as Chris stepped out of her Audi Nuvolari Quattro in her silvery blue cape and suit.

"So you are Arisa Mochida, the pen-pal whom Alito mentioned, nice to meet you." Chris calmly shook hand with Arisa.

Arisa instantly felt a rippling wave of coldness coming from Chris's hands.

"_Dear me…she must be the renowned Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia whom people have accused her of being a 'jinx' in the past, even though she clearly isn't." _she thought.

Arisa smiled as she returned the handshake and bowed. Chris, however, only responded with a nod.

"Alito, I guess your mentor didn't seem to take her past very well." Arisa whispered to Alito.

Alito responded softly, "Please, Arisa. I would appreciate it if you don't mention any of her emotional scars? I do not want to see my Lady being all so screwed up."

Arisa smiled gently, "Alright, Alito. It's not like Chris is bad, it's just kind of peculiar, you know?"

"Arisa, even if Alito is not here I will have said the same thing bluntly; you deserve my utmost respect. Your mother-like qualities despite the age of eighteen enabled the kids in the kindergarten to love you like a mother should. Like how a family should function – harmony." Chris nodded in respect.

Arisa blushed gently. "Thanks, Chris-sama. It delights me to see these children be happy when I play with them. They are so cute!"

Despite Chris's blunt personality, Arisa respected her feelings because she knew that the slanderous news had damaged Chris's heart to a large extent.

Arisa, Alito, and Chris joined the crowd of kindergarten kids at the playground. Chris sat under the tree, calmly watching the kids playing with both Arisa and Alito. She was busy formatting the technology for the next project of quattro GmBH.

Shortly after, Arisa began to get uncomfortable. Both Chris and Alito wondered why Arisa felt that way.

"The_ Boryokudan_ of the neighborhood terrorized the kindergarten where I volunteered to work at over the years every summer holidays. Arsons have plagued this town for many years, and they even raid through this town as if they are bosses. Neither one of us can stand up to them, they have lethal weapons…" Arisa shook her head sadly.

"What kind of weapon are those?" Alito asked, a look of concern spread across her face.

Arisa looked down and hesitated for a while before responding…

"Liquid Nitrogen…"

Chris frowned, while Alito's eyes went wide with shock.

"They own liquid Nitrogen?" Chris questioned.

Arisa nodded wanly.

"Give me their exact names or their appearances; I have connections with one of the socialites at the Interpol…" Chris replied, cold vapor exhaling from her mouth.

"But…" Arisa hesitated for fear of being killed by the gangsters for ratting on them.

Upon looking into Chris's navy blue eyes, however, Arisa could feel a piercing feeling down her spine; a chilling reassurance that Chris would not let the gangsters have it easy.

After Arisa gave their brief descriptions to the Interpol community via one of the Fuschia's socialites…

"So…death row convicts, aren't they? They acquired the Liquid Nitrogen because they threatened the scientists of Nagano to produce them. Twenty counts of murder, six of those are families that have ten people; four of them have families that have eight, and the rest are at least the typical three to five people in one family. Plus bombings of several national monuments of Japan two years ago, hurting a hundred and killing twenty. Massive cases of extortion…and they have been on the run for over three years." Chris calmly spoke.

"_Yes, Chris. The government has ordered that those people are executable on the spot immediately only if they are confident enough, but I don't think there are people who can do that. They have their hands on Liquid Nitrogen tech…no police or élite securities can deal with them."_ the red-hair socialite sighed.

Chris looked down. Her heart got colder every minute or so, for she had realized that there were heartless souls who committed arson, murder, and terrorism activities for the sake of money, not caring for the innocents that died as a result.

No, never again…

She would not sit down and watch pathetically as the children of the Kindergarten got torn apart by the gangsters' insolent act. Chris would uphold her promise.

If the gangsters themselves do not care for the innocent lives, why should she cared about theirs?

Shortly, the _Boryokudan _that Arisa mentioned arrived in a haughty fashion. The leader spotted a scar upon across his left half of his face, short stubby nose, black sunglasses, intimidating eyes, and wore a grey coat with orange shirt with black long jeans.

Arisa's spin tingled with fear, "T…there they are!"

Without hesitation, Chris got off her resting spot and blocked the leader's way.

"Arisa, get the kids inside the kindergarten, now…" Chris spoke, her eyes glowing icy blue.

"But…" Arisa stammered.

Alito held Arisa's hands, acting calmly, "Trust my Lady, I know she might be crazy to you, but that's the only thing you can do now."

The leader of the _Boryokudan _smirked, "Kekeke…what? Such a foolish girl like you could think that you will take down a whole army of gangsters in this district? Give me a break! Not even the law can stop us!"

Chris stood rooted on the ground, and it seemed that the surrounding warm air suddenly became colder and colder. Alito could feel chilling Goosebumps rising from her skin.

"I know everything about your crimes; Interpol told me…Killing innocent beings like nobodies' business and even dare to make this kindergarten your extortion place, disrupting the peaceful lives of the residents, families, and the innocent children living here. Despicable…" Chris clenched her fists while maintaining her composure.

"They are just nothing more than money makers for me to extort! Killing and extortion are my business, and business is good! Besides, what business is of yours? Step aside; you don't want to die by being frozen, do you?" the leader smirked.

"Who said I ain't dead yet…?" Chris's piercing eyes glared intently at the _Boryokudan,_ chilling everyone's spines down. An icy cold burst of wind blast forth, multiplying the effect by tenfold.

Arisa could witness the scene inside the kindergarten, and was awestruck at the intimidating presence that Chris could pose to the _Boryokudan. _So much so that she could feel herself freezing upon her spine.

"Onee-chan…w…will she be okay?" one of the little girls shivered.

"Don't worry; she will be okay…Just praying hard that Chris is able to pull through this one." Arisa prayed.

"I have enough of this pickle-cock! We might as well send a message to other's about messing with us!" the leader's wolfish attitude showed as he received a cannon with liquid Nitrogen. The cannon had tubes connected into it.

Alito approached beside Chris, having vowed to stay with Chris until the end.

The leader instantly used the cannon to land a successful shot at Chris; she was instantly frozen solid.

The kids and Arisa gasped with horror; Chris lost.

"HAHAHAHA! This will teach you to mess with us boys, you idiot!" the leader cackled.

"_Not for long…"_

"Huh?" the members of the _Boryokudan _looked on at the frozen Chris.

Without warning, Chris's eyes glowed intensely, as the ice that froze her instantly burst!

Both Alito and Chris's chilling aura resonated as their dual voices echoed the entire town…The voice that instantly brought a chill towards Arisa's spine.

"_**Judgment is at hand…"**_


	7. In the end, I am nothing…

_**Author's Note: I notice some people said that vigilantism is evil. In this AU, it doesn't apply. I am making Chris such that she will only execute those that doesn't care any single bit about the innocent lives of others, or those that the government deemed it to be beyond redemption and needed immediate execution.**_

_**Plus, I am thinking of the Law Enforcement wanting to work with Chris because they wanted her to execute 'Most Wanted' people on the FBI list in future fanfics :) In this AU, Governments are not corrupted, but will deemed those that are beyond redemption, executable.**_

_**Besides, the criminality rate in my AU will be low. Chris will become a cold-hearted adventurer venturing into other dimension since her world has diplomized with other countries, some of those are reminiscent of RPGs where Adventurer Guilds are concern (Atelier Series, Recettear, FlyFF, so on) Fantasy, you might say. Dark Fantasy.**_

_**It's just that those criminals are executable because they have powerful weapons, and the SWAT can't deal with them. That's when Chris will come in.**_

_**In case if anyone asked, Chris will be extremely tolerant to fire as well despite being Ice, just like the Pokedex in Regice.**_

_**Chapter 7: In the end, I'm nothing...**_

_**Previously...**_

_**The leader instantly used the cannon to land a successful shot at Chris; she was instantly frozen solid.**_

_**The kids and Arisa were struck with horror; Chris lost.**_

"_**HAHAHAHA! This will teach you to mess with us boys, you idiot!" the leader cackled.**_

"_**Not for long…"**_

"_**Huh?" the members of the Boryokudan looked on at the frozen Chris.**_

_**Without warning, Chris's eyes glowed icy blue, as the ice that froze her instantly burst!**_

_**Both Alito and Chris's chilling aura resonated as their dual voices echoed the entire town…The voice that instantly brought a chill towards Arisa's spine.**_

"_**Judgment is at hand…"**_

* * *

Chris made a hand sign of an inverted 'T' and soon enough, Alito's wolf sign over her left side of her face began to glow intensely.

"_The icy scythe that slices all evil. The Frozen Destroyer – Lifebane!"_

_Alito rose to the air and in a glow of icy blue flash, her body morphed into two crooked-looking scythes with jagged blade tip, a skeleton hilt, and multiple icicle attachments on its body. They gave out an icy, purplish aura._

Chris acquired the Lifebane and the hilt's eyes, along with Chris's, glowed at the same time. An intimidating aura materialized from her, bringing about a chill down the foes' spine.

_Several months before the trip to Nagano…_

"_From now on, Alito…You will be a part of me due to the Loyalty Oath. You shall be named Lifebane; we will bring forth the wrath against our enemies – terrorist, gangsters, supernatural forces, and illness who dared to tear the innocent lives of families, children and the likes! Let our chilling alliance begin!" Chris declared as her necklace rose to imbue Alito with the same Cryokinetic powers that Chris possessed._

"_I shall be your sword, shield, and the wings of justice, my Lady. Until hell do us we part our icy alliance!"_

Without hesitation, Chris zoomed into the lackeys who were protecting the leader, slashed them brutally multiple times, freezing them on the spot with Lifebane, and ripped their spines apart with the hook-like body of the weapon!

Every strike upon Chris's enemies, up to the point where she executed them, stole away their life essence thanks to the chilling cold emitted from the Lifebane itself. The foes were too slow to comprehend the swiftness and the deadly accuracy that Chris displayed. One by one, they fell upon her feet, frozen and pulverized.

Several guards were immediately called upon to back the leader up. They attempted to use Flamethrowers to counter Chris's elemental attribute, but her body is so cold, that the flames completely negated the fiery effect, despite leaving few burns on her skins.

Chris instantly merged the two Lifebanes together by their hilts; toss the merged scythe around her in a whirlwind combo and released a huge, chilling energy slash which sliced their bodies into half. Their spines clearly shattered by the brutal, yet efficient strikes of the devastating weapons.'

She did it with coldness never seen before any mortal's eyes. Several of the gangster minions pleaded for Chris to spare their lives, but Chris showed no mercy to them either and mercilessly ripped them apart.

She felt neither guilt, nor remorse. The gangsters brought this upon themselves. They committed murder, arson, and even bombings of national monuments to destroy the innocent lives of many, all in the name of power and money. They did not care about the welfare of the innocent beings and families whom lives they had taken. So why should Chris have spared them either?

She had chosen this path, the path of a solitary warrior. Her heart wounded too deeply, never to be conciliated, only to be healed by the blood of her enemies who dared to hurt the innocents.

This was a battle that she knew that she will fight alone; to prevent seperation any family that she met along the way.

"Please…Spare my life, brave warrior! I...I will give you anything you ask for, anything!" the leader pleaded.

"Can you restore the lives of the people you killed; the ones whom you took their right to live?" Chris asked, glaring intently at her foe.

The leader could only look upon the Icy Maiden with absolute horror.

"_Then die…"_

The leader's scream, as Chris ripped his spine apart, could be heard throughout the entire neighborhood…

The battlefield became filled with death's silence.

All that remained are the frozen bodies of the gangsters whom Chris ripped apart with her Lifebane.

* * *

_**One hour later…**_

"Sir, those are the records of the criminals that have been 'executed' on the spot by someone called Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia." An officer reported to the chief FBI agent. The FBI were commanded to clear up the mess made after the death-row gangsters' death.

The officer, who wore a brown hat, cape, blue shirt and jeans, looked at Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, who was de-briefing with Alito on eliminating the death-row gangsters, with great shock.

"_So, a dangerous gangster group that has weapons so powerful that even the S.W.A.T is afraid of dealing with them, and yet she executed them with little to no effort at all..."_ he thought.

Right by a bench in the Kindergarten's playground, Arisa was recalling the conversation after the battle with the gangsters was over.

"_Chris…Alito. Thank you, I thought the Kindergarten was history..." Arisa cried._

"_I dare not allow another innocent being, or family, be crushed by such an insolent group of people…" Chris replied, exhaling chilling white vapor._

"_Arisa…It must be done. Those gangsters are death-row convicts who neither care for the living, nor respect the dead. We couldn't just possibly let them run amok, right?" Alito calmly followed._

_Arisa looked down sadly. "Even then...the methods that you have used are rather controversial…"_

_Chris clenched her fists…_

"_I must make sure that those people will never rise and tear innocent beings apart. I will crush them – so they will not rise again, literally," Chris replied as she turned to walk away._

"_Chris! There is something we can do about your grief-stricken past! I know that your past is somewhat involved. I am grateful that you and Alito saved the Kindergarten from further destruction, so please let us help you!" Arisa hoped._

_Chris harshly glared at Arisa, bringing a chill down the latter's spine._

"_I have no purpose…at all. Forget it..."_

Arisa sighed deeply; she did not know how to react.

On one hand, she felt gratitude that Chris would save the kids in the Kindergarten.

However, she felt immediate shock that Chris has become a cold and heartless warrior.

That was not a bad thing, right? Those gangsters, as the Interpol mentioned earlier, were actually death-row convicts.

However, Arisa realized one fact that she cannot deny.

Chris had become less than human, but also _something more…_

_**The Heartless Destroyer…of Evil.**_

* * *

"Miss Fuschia!" the same officer with brown hat and brown coat shouted.

Chris turned around and faced the officer.

"What is it that you want me for?" she asked bluntly.

The officer chuckled, "Please, madam, no harm involved! It's just that the FBI were grateful that you eliminated the gangster group that we have chased for three years! I like to ask if you would join our team? That would prove very useful in the eliminating of a lot of most-wanted criminals!"

"I am no hero, mister...neither do I want to. I do things on my accord, and I shall never accept any privileges..." Chris responded.

"But, we could use you! Your talents!" The officer anxiously explained.

"It is on my accord that I choose who to work with in the future. For now, I just only need Alito by my side. Nothing more..." Chris proceeded to take her leave.

_**Outskirts of Nagano**_

Chris was driving the Audi Nuvolari Quattro, with Alito as her passenger, as they departed Nagano.

The former looked at the necklace that her mother gave her, and clutched it.

Struck with that survivor's guilt, she held on to her necklace like a badge to remind her of the atrocities, of where she had come thus far…

She knew that no amount of greatness would make her feel good.

She knew that she would be praised by many as someone who saved the world from one of the most dangerous gangsters group in Nikon.

She knew that Arisa was eternally grateful that Chris saved the Kindergarten.

Did it matter? No, not even the slightest.

Chris had lost everything to her, and the necklace would only constantly remind her of her guilt that she was the only surviving Fuschia left. It would forever remind her, that apart from motivating her to prevent history, she had no purpose…

No one, other than Alito, would empathize her scars that be .

Chris would be talked by many around the world as a heroine, but to herself…

_**She was nothing...**_

Alito placed her chilling right hand over to Chris's left, a symbolism of reassurance that this was a battle they would fight without any help from others at all. Chris returned the hand squeeze, as a streak of tear flowed without effort.

_**END**_


End file.
